Love Conquers All
by neon maverick
Summary: They were partying. They were drunk. They were careless. She’s pregnant. He’s insecure. She’s Gabriella Montez. He’s Troy Bolton. They’re in love.
1. Feelings

**Summary: They were partying. They were drunk. They were careless. She's pregnant. He's insecure. She's Gabriella Montez. He's Troy Bolton. They're in love.**

_8.05am, Monday morning, The Montez Household._

Gabriella stood in her bathroom, staring at the pregnancy test in her hand. Two bars…two bars…oh God.

'No…no, it can't be.' She whispered. 'God damn me!' Gabriella put a hand over her mouth the minute she said it.

Then she sighed. 'What am I gonna do?' she whispered. 'I can't believe I was so _stupid_.'

'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' She said, hitting her head. 'Ouch.'

She touched her stomach softly. 'Oh my God…'

'Okay, just breathe. Just…breathe.'

'Oh God I can't breathe…I'm going mad…what am I gonna do? I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant.' Gabriella grabbed the edge of the bathroom counter for support.

'I'll be fine. I'll be a great mother…I hope.'

'Oh who am I kidding? I'm a teenager! I can't be a mom! Oh God…' Gabriella put a hand on her forehead, feeling faint. She tripped towards the toilet and was sick, leaning over the bowl holding her stomach.

'And this is what I have to look forward to…'

_Two weeks earlier, 8.56am, Monday morning, East High._

'Gabriella!' she pretended to not hear him, she just walked away as if nothing had happened.

'Gabriella!' Troy grabbed her arm from behind.

'Darn it.' Gabriella scrunched her fists and turned round to face him, smiling sweetly. 'Yes, Troy?'

'I'm sorry about last night. I didn't…I didn't mean for that to happen…' Troy whispered.

'I know, I know. It's okay.' Gabriella said, trying to walk away.

Troy frowned. 'I'm really sorry.' He grinned. 'Did you enjoy it though?' he said, trying to make light of the situation.

'I…I don't really remember it.' She lied. She remembered everything, from drinking the first shot to waking up the next morning.

_Present time, 8.43am, Monday morning, East High._

'Are you alright? You look a little pale.' Troy said, running up to Gabriella, concerned.

'Yeah, yeah. I'm good. Just fine.' Gabriella started to walk away.

'Hey, where you going? You sure you're alright? You seriously don't look very well.' Troy put his hand on her forehead but she pulled away.

'I'm fine.' Gabriella repeated.

Troy was taken by surprise at her sharpness. 'O…kay.'

'Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just…really tired…really cranky…and I don't wanna do anything today.' Gabriella sighed. 'Not even school.'

'Who are you and what have you done with my Gabriella?!' Gabriella smiled slightly at the "my".

'Anyway I hope you feel better.' Troy leant forward and kissed her forehead, holding the back of her neck for support.

_12:37pm, Monday afternoon, East High. _

'You guys seen Gabi?' Troy said, as he sat down with his tray.

'Not since this morning. Why?' Chad said, opening his drink.

'She looked really ill.' Troy said, shrugging.

'Maybe she's pregnant.' Chad started laughing but Troy looked horrified.

Gabriella was standing behind Chad, looking ready to cry. Troy looked up at her, biting his lip. Gabriella ran off to the girls' bathroom.

Troy knocked his chair backwards. 'Well done, Chad.'

'Well, she's not pregnant, is she?'

'Of course not!'

Troy ran after, stopping at the girls' bathroom. 'Gabi! Gabi, open up.' He said, knocking.

Some random girl came out of the bathroom. 'You know you've made her cry.'

'I didn't. Is anyone else in there?'

'…Nope.'

Troy opened the door and knocked on the only cubicle that was locked. 'Gabi? Gabriella? Chad didn't mean it.'

He heard the door unlock and Gabriella came out with mascara running down her face. There were tears on the tips of her eyelashes. He used his thumb to wipe some away. 'Chad was just being stupid. He knows you're not pregnant.'

'But, Troy…'

'Seriously, it's okay.'

'But Troy…I am.'

Troy's eyes widened. 'W-what?'

'I'm pregnant.'

**Please Review.**


	2. Desperate

Before Troy could say anything else, Gabriella spun round, kneeling down in front of the toilet, being sick. Troy bit his lip and walked forward, taking her hair in his hands and moving it out of the way. He knelt down beside her and rubbed her back, comforting her. Eventually she got up and flushed the toilet, walking out of the cubicle. Troy got up and turned round to face her.

'So…?' Gabriella said, swallowing, scared.

'Is it mine?' Troy said, looking down.

'Yes, of course it is!' She was horrified. 'I haven't had sex with anyone else.' She whispered.

'Are you sure?' Troy said, looking up at her.

'Definitely.' Gabriella walked towards him, tipped up his chin. 'I'm sure.' She murmured, kissing him on the lips.

He kissed her back. He grabbed her wrists but stopped as she pushed him away gently. 'Troy…'

He thought she was going to break up with him or something along those lines. 'This is the girls' bathroom.'

Troy's eyes widened and he made a disgusted face. 'Oops.'

Gabriella giggled. 'Come on.'

They walked out together, holding hands. She smiled at Chad as she walked back. 'Sorry, Gabs. I didn't mean it.'

Gabriella couldn't tell them, not yet.

_2 months later, 10.27am, Saturday morning, Montez Household._

Gabriella turned to the side in front of her mirror, holding her stomach, pulling her shirt up. She wasn't huge, but she wasn't her usual size. She smiled. She was going for a scan today, but her mom had been told that she was going to Troy's house for the day.

There was a knock at the door. Gabriella pulled her shirt down and grabbed a hair brush. 'Come in.' she said, her heart beating furiously.

'Troy's here, Gabi. He's picking _you _up to go to _his _house. Isn't that sweet?' Her mom smiled. She had no idea that her daughter was pregnant.

'Yeah…really sweet.' Gabriella replied. 'Bye Mom!' she yelled as she walked swiftly out of her room and ran to her boyfriend's car.

'Hey.' She said as she got in.

Troy kissed her. 'You excited?'

Gabriella's answer was a grin. Troy couldn't help but grin back. He started the engine and pulled off. Gabriella's mom was watching from the front window, smiling. She frowned, though, as she realised that the direction her daughter was headed was definitely not the one she'd take to Troy's house.

_11.03am, Saturday morning, Albuquerque General Hospital._

Gabriella flinched as the cold gel was rubbed into her skin. She squeezed Troy's hand gently and he smiled. The doctor stood in the corner and the midwife started the ultrasound.

'There's the heartbeat.' She told the couple happily as she rolled the transducer over her stomach. A wave of relief washed over Gabriella.

After the ultrasound was done, Gabriella got dressed and they printed out some images of her baby. She smiled as she looked at them and then placed them in her bag. Troy wrapped an arm round her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

'We need to take some blood, Miss Montez.' The doctor came closer and Gabriella gulped. Troy tightened his grip on her as they sat down and Gabriella rolled up her sleeve.

'Okay Miss Montez, the test will determine your blood group and whether your blood is rhesus positive or negative. I am also going to check for conditions that could affect your health or your baby's, including HIV, and check for anaemia and your immunity to rubella. Is that alright?'

Gabriella nodded nervously and buried her head in the crook of Troy's neck and the needle pierced her skin, not able to watch.

_3.46pm, Saturday afternoon, Montez Household. _

'I'm home!' Gabriella shouted as she came through the door.

'Hi Honey.' Her mom said from the kitchen.

Gabriella smiled and dropped her bag on the table. She walked into the front room and sat down heavily on the couch, grabbing the remote and switching the TV on.

Maria came out of the kitchen and eyed her daughter's bag on the table. There was something wrong and she knew it. She unzipped the bag quietly and dug through it, pulling out a small booklet – _You and Your Baby. _She frowned and thumbed the pages and two images fell out. She picked them up and gasped. She turned the image over and read the back. Written in Gabriella's neat handwriting was _Next ultrasound – 4 weeks._

Maria breathed heavily, angry. She slipped the booklet and images into her pocket and zipped her daughter's bag up.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

She was calling Gabriella's father.

**Please Review.**


End file.
